Hopeloos
by Miinami
Summary: Ketika paksaan untuk membunuh semakin mendesak, mana yang akan kau pilih?—"Lindungi dia dan habisi aku, atau bawa dia dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."—Dunia seakan memiliki lingkaran hitam untuk membuat mereka tetap berada di dalamnya. / Warning inside, RnR?


**Hopeloos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ Sasuke & Sakura ] Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **[ Ketika paksaan untuk membunuh semakin mendesak, mana yang akan kau pilih?—"Lindungi dia dan habisi aku, atau bawa dia dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."—Dunia seakan memiliki lingkaran hitam untuk membuat mereka tetap berada di dalamnya. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Psychopath, Mistery, Gore? Idk, Typo, Eyd ga sempurna, M for Theme, dilarang copas dalam bentuk apapun, belajar untuk menghargai karya seseorang tidak sulit bukan? :) etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Yeah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat saat sebuah senjata api teracung ke atas, tepat mengarah kepada sisi kepala seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Kedua emerald sewarna hijau daunnya bergerak gelisah ketika bayangan hitam yang berdiri tepat di samping sang ayah terlihat menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Bayangan itu mulai menarik pelatuk senjata yang dipegangnya, dan...

 _ **DOR!**_

Dalam sekejap, ranjang berwarna putih tersebut berubah menjadi merah akibat darah segar yang merembes keluar melalui lubang bekas peluru berkecepatan tinggi itu melesat masuk dan bersemayam di dalam otak korban.

Bibir mungil itu bergerak tak karuan. Hendak berteriak jika saja bayangan menyeramkan tersebut tidak mengeluarkan suara.

 _ **"Hei, ayo bermain bersamaku."**_

Ia menjerit kencang, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berusaha lari dari bayangan hitam yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Klimaksnya adalah, gadis mungil itu terjatuh saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian semua yang ia lihat berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Mana yang akan kau pilih..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bocah cilik itu menatap antusias layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah berita tentang pembunuhan seorang Presiden perusahaan besar di Jepang, yang mati dengan cara tragis. Presiden perusahaan itu mati yang kemungkinan besar adalah pembunuhan berencana, terlihat dari luka bagian kepalanya yang terdapat sebuah lubang bekas senjata tajam melesat ke dalam, ditambah beberapa luka goresan pisau yang berada di lehernya.

Si bungsu Uchiha yang berumur 6 tahun itu menarik baju sang kakak yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kakak, apa itu seorang penjahat yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi.

Sang kakak yang berbeda 6 tahun darinya menoleh dan menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak tahu... tapi kurasa itu bukan ulah seorang penjahat biasa."

Oniksnya mengerjap, lalu kembali berkata. "Lalu oleh siapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin..."

Dan saat itu, ia yang masih sangat kecil bahkan tidak tahu arti dari apa yang kakaknya katakan.

"...Psikopat?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...Hidup untuk bersenang-senang..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si yatim piatu yang kini berumur kurang lebih 10 tahun itu terdiam, lalu bergantian menatap pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya dan pisau lipat yang ia genggam dengan ragu. Di hadapannya saat ini sudah tersedia seekor burung kecil, terkunci di atas papan kayu dengan kedua sayap dan kakinya yang ditempeli perekat, sehingga membuat burung malang itu tak mampu bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan, percaya padaku."

Menelan ludah, ia mulai mendekatkan pisau tajam yang ia pegang, dan perlahan memotong bagian sayap sang burung dengan bergetar. Burung itu mencicit kesakitan, tetapi sayang sekali, bocah polos yang mulai dikotori itu kini beralih memotong kedua kakinya. Sekarang, tanpa ragu.

Bocah itu tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya sebuah suara, tetapi bukan berasal dari bocah yang tanpa sadar menampilkan ekspresi puas.

"Ini menyenangkan!"

Dilanjutkan dengan membelah bagian perut objek mutilasi tak langsungnya tanpa ampun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...atau hidup untuk menebar penderitaan?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kakak, apa yang sedang kakak lakukan?"

Si sulung itu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, dan berbalik, menatap satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki mulai mendekat ke arah meja belajarnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Oh, ini? Aku sedang mengoperasi pasien, ada apa?"

Oniksnya memicing, kemudian sedikit berjingjit untuk mengintip pasien yang dimaksud dari balik punggung sang kakak. "Seekor burung?"

"Hn." Lelaki yang sudah memasuki masa remaja itu tersenyum kecil, dan menggeser sedikit kursinya agar sang adik bisa melihat dengan lebih leluasa. "Mau mencoba?"

Ia terlihat mempertimbangkannya sesaat, kemudian mengangguk semangat dan menjawab. "Ya!" Ia mengambil pisau cutter yang semula kakaknya pegang, dan beralih memotong bagian tubuh burung yang sudah tak sempurna itu menjadi lebih berantakan. Lagi, bocah cilik itu tersenyum lebar, dan semakin mencingcang organ si burung tanpa belas kasihan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekati kegelapan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bertahun-tahun terlewati. Pria itu tampaknya baru saja selesai dengan ritual kesehariannya, ia menaruh gunting pemotong rumputnya yang telah terlumuri darah segar di atas meja, kemudian melepaskan masker yang semula bertengger manis untuk menutupi bagian hidung hingga dagunya.

Sebuah seringai menyeramkan khas tercipta di wajahnya saat melihat seorang gadis cantik tak bernyawa yang duduk di atas kursi tempat ia melakukan ritual, ekspresi wajah gadis yang ia bahkan tidak ketahui namanya itu terbelalak dengan luka pada leher yang menganga, serta bagian dada yang terbelah, menampilkan organ jantung dan beberapa lainnya. Ia beralih mengambil ponselnya setelah melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia kenakan, dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sebuah suara di seberang sana menjawab dengan nada semangat, didengar dari suaranya yang bernada tinggi mencerminkan seorang gadis remaja. "Sudah selesai! Ah aku ingin melakukannya lagi!" ucapnya dengan antusias.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Maka carilah pasien selanjutnya." suara dalam ponselnya kembali menjawab dengan senang hati, ia kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan nomor berbeda. "Hn, bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasa." Suara kali ini terdengar lebih berat dengan sedikit erangan puas, mencerminkan seorang lelaki remaja. "Selalu berhasil."

"Itu bagus." Seringai pria itu semakin melebar. "Segera pulang, Ibu akan curiga jika kau pulang terlalu larut."

"Hn."

Sambungan telepon terputus oleh pihak yang dihubungi. Kini, Uchiha Itachi berhasil membuat dua remaja tak berdosa resmi menjadi psikopat berdarah dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke, adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan Haruno Sakura, gadis yatim piatu yang ayahnya ia bunuh. Oh, ia berdosa memang. Tapi...

...siapa yang perduli?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Karena sedikit saja kau melangkah ke dalamnya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

Seluruh perhatian murid di kelas itu terfokus pada satu objek, yaitu seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah dingin yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat masa bodoh dan memilih untuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Sampai akhirnya sang wali kelas memanggil namanya, dan membuat ia harus ikut menoleh ke arah depan.

"Nah Sasuke, silahkan duduk di samping Haruno Sakura. Hei Sakura, angkat tanganmu."

Gadis cantik itu terlihat ogah-ogahan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Membuat beberapa siswi mendesah kecewa, dan para siswa yang juga ikut mendecih sebal.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Yang bahkan keduanya tidak saling mengenal, disatukan oleh skenario jahat yang telah disusun sebelumnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kegelapan akan mengikatmu, dan membuatmu tetap tinggal di sana."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini semua, baru saja akan dimulai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Autnot:**

 **Hopeloos : yang artinya dalam bahasa inggris berarti Hopeless (Putus asa)**

 ***So soan pake bahasa belando, inggriso aja masih belepotan pls /lalu digiles/* yap! Ini** **fic yang aku janjiin di autnot fic sebelumnya ehe xD gimana nih? Lanjut ga lanjut ga lanjut ga? x'D gabanyak ngebacot di sini karna... ini epilog, akupun bingung ngetik apa sebenernya /nak**

 **Dan juga ada yang bilang kalau lapak SasuSaku lagi sepi ya? Aku ga pernah ngunjungin just in setelah lumayan lama soalnya jadi gatau :'3**

 **Next or delete?**

 **[ Maapkan daqu membuat kakak ipar jadi jahat di sini. *peluk abang taceh* /disepak Itachi FC/ ]**


End file.
